


Awkward

by SgtLeppard



Series: Sorcerous Prince, High Deliverer [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I have no idea, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Post-Awakening, Robin!Leon, or somewhat seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLeppard/pseuds/SgtLeppard
Summary: Leon has to break some news to his retainer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is going to fucking ruin me, I swear. But then again, it wouldn't be the first to do so. But here, have another dumb idea. Maybe I shouldn't have given this series unlimited choices of canonicity because weird shit like this is guaranteed to come up :'D
> 
> AGAIN HOW DOES ONE ODIN
> 
> Oh and enjoy the Doctor Who reference :3c

It had been a couple of months since Leon returned home from Ylisse. Nohr was his home, but Ylisse felt like it as well. Especially when the one he loved was there. Her caring and bouncy nature had grown on him considerably. When the children came from the future, three of them he vaguely recognised, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. His own son spoke with a colourful vocabulary that rang a few bells. At the time, he chalked it up to odd feelings of déjà vu because of his lost memories.

He had regained his memories moments before Grima's defeat. While he was happy to finally remember his past -- and above all, his real name -- his first thought was of his son. Who was also his retainer in Nohr.

Owain. Odin. Whatever name he went by, he was Leon's son. He had never felt more embarrassed in his life.

How in the world was he going to tell him? Back in Ylisse, Owain wasn't even the slightest bit aware that his father was a prince of a very distant country and seemed much more content without that knowledge. But what about now? How would he take it?

_Does he even remember me?_

Leon sighed and closed his book. With so many thoughts swirling around his head, he wasn't going to get any reading done any time soon. He had to admit, he missed Ylisse terribly. He missed Lissa. He missed Owain. Maybe when this war was over, he could go back and live a much more simple life, one free of assassination attempts and not constantly shadowed from the sun. Sure, he was an 'I don't tan, I burn' type of man, but that didn't mean spending time in sunshine was a bad thing. Especially if it was with his family.

He chuckled at the thought of his family. He still remembered the day Owain was born. Lissa was adamant on naming him. They later talked over other names if they decided to have more kids. Leon suggested Forrest, should they have another boy, but they were stumped on a girl's name. Owain was an only child, but didn't shy away from the idea of having siblings. He said it would be a very welcome change from the lonely future he suffered. He even offered up the suggestion of Morgan should he have a sister.

"Lord Leon?"

Leon turned his attention to the door, seeing Owain -- still under the guise of Odin -- standing in the doorway. The past couple of months had be difficult, not being able to say anything to him. Back in Ylisse, they were just like any other father/son pair. But here in Nohr, they were liege and retainer, nothing more. As odd as their situation was, it hurt. It was time to change that.

"Odin," he spoke. "Come." He gestured to a chair next to his desk.

"Something vexes you, milord?" Owain asked as he sat down. "Let me assure you, my dark prince, I will quash whatever sini--"

"Odin, please," Leon interrupted. "Now is not the time for your flowery speech. Please."

"O-oh. Sorry, milord." Owain rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "What is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"It's..." Oh, how was he going to do this? "It's about your family."

To his surprise, he looked not only anxious, but excited. Almost like he had been waiting for this topic of conversation to come up with him. _Maybe...?_ "My... family, milord?"

Leon nodded. "Do you remember your parents, specifically your father?"

"Of course."

"Good." He sighed. Why did he look so hopeful? _Just maybe...?_ "I'm not sure how to tell you this, and I know for certain this will sound absolutely ludicrous, but..." Here goes nothing. "Your father... he's... well, he's... sitting right in front of you."

Instead of the odd look he expected, Owain simply beamed. "I know."

Leon's eyes widened. He knew! "H-how--"

"Mom told me not long after you left," he explained. "When I got here, I was really hoping that you would remember me."

"You were a little disappointed with my behaviour towards you initially," Leon remembered. "Oh Gods, Owain, I am so sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Father." Owain chuckled lightly, "Gods, I haven't called you that in a long time."

That chuckle was very infectious. "Given the circumstances."

"But seriously," Owain continued when the laughter died down. "I came to Nohr expecting you to welcome me with open arms, and I admit I was naïve to think that would happen. I spent a long time wondering why you were treating me with cold indifference and sending me on impossible missions. I knew they were impossible from the start."

"But you kept at it," Leon added. "Because you knew all along."

His son nodded. "I wasn't going to let anything stop me from being with my father, regardless if he remembers me or not."

"But why didn't you tell me sooner?" Leon asked.

Owain snorted. "Remember Lucina?"

Oh, he remembered his niece quite well. "I see."

"Now you know." Owain absently scratched at his arm. "I figured it was best to wait for you to speak up about it. It was a long time coming and, well, here we are."

Leon smiled, "Here we are indeed." He thought for a moment before asking, "How long were you under the assumption that I..."

"Didn't want anything to do with me?" Owain finished. "To be honest, quite a while. Eventually I figured that maybe you were doing it to keep up appearances. However... I didn't give any credible thought to time-travel until..."

Leon nodded. It went without saying that he was referring to when he fell into the crevasse that led him to Ylisse in the first place. He could barely believe how many years it had been. If his memories were intact when he arrived, he would've chalked the passage to time up to being in a Deeprealm. Oh how wrong that assumption would've been. Time. Such a strange thing, wasn't it? Plenty of it, yet never enough. It passed in weird ways, never being quite as linear as many thought. Thanks to this experience, Leon learned that time wasn't just a strict progression of cause to effect. Lissa would've described it as a big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff.

"So when I came back, it was only a matter of time."

"Yep."

He sighed. "Had I known that, I would've told you sooner."

"Hey," Owain smiled, "better late than never."

That he could definitely agree to. Leon sighed. "So what now?"

Owain thought for a moment. "Well, I'd have to tell Inigo and Severa. No doubt Inigo will be bouncing off the walls."

Leon snickered. "He would." He hummed, "There's also quite a lot of lost time we have to make up for."

"I have plenty of ideas on that front," Owain smirked. "Yeah, most of it involves the underground capital, but..."

"It's a start." Leon's smile faded. "Do you remember when you told me you would have to go back when the war's over?" Owain nodded in reply. "Would you object to me going with you?"

Owain gasped. "Y-you want to go back with us? But what about Lo-- Well, Uncle Xander and Aunt Camilla and Aunt Elise?" Oh Gods, Elise was his aunt and she was younger than him! Even worse, Inigo was also their nephew. Xander would have a field day with that tidbit of knowledge.

"I'll have to talk with them later about it," Leon answered. "But I'm not quite ready to subject your mother to Nohr's atmosphere. We can visit, as I'm sure Elise and Camilla would insist upon it, but living here full time..." He shook his head. "Maybe later."

Owain's eyes suddenly widened. "I forgot! I'm on cooking duty today!" He quickly stood from his chair. "I'm really sorry, but lunch isn't going to make itself."

Leon chuckled as he stood, "Slow down, Owain. I'll help you."

"Really?"

He nodded. "If I'm going to spend proper time with my son, I'd best start somewhere. I may not be the best cook in the camp, but it's the thought that counts, correct?"

"Yeah," Owain smiled. "Then let us be off! A task is at hand to conjure a most hearty meal worthy of even Naga herself!"

"Owain?"

"Yes, Father?"

"Never change."

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> While in the mess hall, Leon was in a fit of giggles over the fact that Owain had once wanted to name Lissa's staff "The Staff of Deep Hurting"


End file.
